When Silver Meets Pink
by sakurablossom94
Summary: Uzumaki Sakura is the 9-tails jinchuriki. This story is how her life progresses from meeting new friends to finding true love.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi guys! This is my first story so I hope you appreciate it. In this one, Sakura is an Uzumaki and houses the 9-tails. Her parents died on a mission a few months after she was born. Minato died sealing the kyuubi in her when she was just 7 months old and Kushina is alive here. Sakura possesses a lot of kekkei genkais which will be revealed later on.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto and never will. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own make believe.

Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated.

* * *

 **A New Friend**

Run away…. That was all she could do at the moment. Her big jade eyes were filled with tears as her long pink hair fluttered around her petite frame.

A mere 5 year old was being picked on by the villagers. Her fragile heart couldn't take the pain caused by the cruel words they uttered as they threw stones at her every day. _'Monster…' 'Demon child…'_

She was sure she wasn't any of those, she didn't even know any of the villagers who hurt her. Having no one to talk to, she would usually just go home and bawl her eyes out. The only person who cared for her was the Sandaime and he was the Hokage so she felt as though she would just waste his time with her problems.

She sadly had no idea who her parents were and why they left her in such a cruel place. She vowed, though, that one day she, Uzumaki Sakura, would be super strong and show the village what she was made of.

That would be for the future but for now, she's as helpless as can be.

She kept running, passing by her house, bumping into numerous people along the way until she reached an open field which was covered in colorful flowers. With a small sigh, she lied down.

The sun was setting over the horizon and the breeze made her hair swish with every movement it made. She took in the raw smell of the flowers and was about to fall asleep until the sound of a person's footsteps jerked her awake.

She got up immediately and turned around, ready to run, but she crashed into the legs of another person. Mentally berating herself, she looked up to find a woman with striking red hair scowling down at her and a young blond to her right. She jumped away, feeling tears pricking her eyes once more. "I'm really sorry, miss. I didn't mean to bump into you, I promise. Please don't hurt me," Sakura shielded her face using her bruised arms.

"Oh my, dear. Who did this to you?" the woman asked, worry and concern laced in her voice. Sakura blinked back her tears, slightly confused. 'Why does she seemed worried? Maybe she actually is?'

"The villagers did," Sakura looked down at her feet, feeling scared. "Let's patch you up then. Oh! Silly me, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Namikaze Kushina and this little boy here," Kushina ignored the indignant 'Hey!', "is my son, Namikaze Naruto."

The young blond stepped up towards her, "Hey there! My name's Naruto, dattebayo!"

Sakura stood confused, she looked at Kushina to find her smiling. "That's just a catch phrase (idk if it is) that the both of us like to say when we get overly excited."

Sakura smiled back and nodded her head. "My name is Uzumaki Sakura!"

Kushina looked taken aback. 'She's an Uzumaki, eh?' "Well then! It's nice to meet you Sakura-chan!" Naruto happily said.

Kushina noticed that it was already night time, "Sakura, it's getting late," she noted, observing the pink haired child's small frown, "How about you come to our house for dinner?"

Sakura looked shock. "If you don't mind…" she shyly said.

"Of course we won't!" Kushina confirmed. "Yeah, Sakura-chan! Let's be best friends!" Naruto suggested handing her his right hand.

She felt tears gather in her eyes once more but this time, they were tears of happiness. "Sure!" she grabbed Naruto's small hand with her own and looked at Kushina.

Kushina smiled knowingly and nodded her head, guiding the two new friends to the house. 'Looks like you're right, Minato. She would be best friends with Naruto and I'm sure one day, she'll show everybody who's boss, dattebane!'


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So this is the 2nd chapter. In here, Neji's father died when he was 4 and he might seem a bit OC. But that's kind of what I need, hehe.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and never will.

Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated.

* * *

 **Meeting Hyuuga Neji**

Sakura woke up bright and early the next day. 'I still can't believe I've made a new friend!' She felt accomplished for that reason. "No one will be able to ruin my happy mood today!"

With that she took her much desired bath and wore her outfit for the day; a knee length kimono paired up with black shorts and her sandals.

She hummed happily as she made her way to the playground, hoping to see Naruto there. As always, she would be frowned upon by the villagers, criticized for her pink hair and being called a demon.

She paid no attention though, her mood way too bright to turn foul. When she reached the playground she instantly tried looking for Naruto but to no avail. She couldn't find any signs of spiky blonde hair or long red hair anywhere.

Her mood turned quite sad and it only seemed to be intensified when a group of boys came over to her.

She turned around and was ready to run but she bumped into someone. She looked up to see a boy probably around her age with long brown hair and pearly white eyes looking at her with a small frown.

He looked as though he was crying. She picked herself up and dusted her clothes, giving a slight bow to the boy. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you!"

"It's fine now can you please be so kind as to step aside?"

"Of course but I want to ask you a question!" At this, the boy's frown seemed to darken.

"Why?" "I just want to know! My name's Uzumaki Sakura, by the way!"

The young boy was smart and thought that she probably wouldn't leave without getting his name. With a sigh, he said, "My name is Hyuuga Neji."

'Hyuuga? No wonder his eyes are so pretty,' Sakura thought with slight wonder.

"Ahem!" A lough cough snapped her out of her thoughts. "Oh yeah! What is it?"

"Could you please leave me be now?" Neji asked with a brow raised.

"Who would want to be alone? Can I accompany you?" Sakura eagerly asked.

"Why?" Neji questioned.

"Well, it's because nobody should be alone like I am," she looked down at her feet with a frown on her adorable face.

"Why are you alone anyways?"

"I was hoping to meet my friend here but it seems as though he's with his mom right now. I don't have anyone else either, my parents are dead and I have no siblings. I don't know anyone here."

Neji looked at her blankly. 'She's probably the one the villagers are always talking about but she seems nothing like what they say.'

"I don't usually hang around people but I'll make an exception for you. You may accompany me this evening," Neji stated, making Sakura's head raise with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Yes! Let's go!" Sakura grabbed Neji's arm and dragged him outside the playground.

"Where are we going?" Neji asked with slight curiosity.

"To the best place to hang out!" Sakura answered excitedly, "And tomorrow, I'll introduce you to my friend, Namikaze Naruto!"

'Namikaze? The 4th's son?' Neji thought absently, allowing Sakura to drag him to their destination.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if it's really short! I have my exams this week so I'm really busy studying. My sring break starts on Thursday next week so I'll try to update frequently then.

BTW! At what age do the students in Naruto join the academy?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi guys! I'm back! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. It's actually sad that Naruto has ended, I mean I've been watching the anime for as long as I could remember. Let's just get on with the chapter. BTW, I think I made a mistake in the previous chapter. Neji's father died when he was 4 in this story and he's now 6.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and never will.

Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated.

* * *

 **Our Difficulties**

"So, what's bothering you, Neji?" Sakura asked.

Neji glanced at her as she swung her legs back and forth. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with."

"We're friends, aren't we? Friends are supposed to help each other, no matter what!" Sakura stated.

"Friends, huh?" Neji absently wondered as he tilted his head to look at the vast blue sky. "Well I don't have any."

"That's ridiculous! Everyone has a friend, no matter how lonely, scared or brave they are," Sakura smiled at him.

"Are you entering the academy soon?" Neji questioned.

"Yeah! I guess…" Sakura trailed off, unsure. "What about you?"

"I'm entering the academy next month. The academy will teach you about the life of a ninja, its rules and regulations and most of all, the sacrifices you'd have to make," Neji sighed softly.

"Let me guess, your parents must have sacrifices their lives for you," Sakura looked down.

Neji glanced at her, alarmed. "How do you…."

"People think I'm stupid or just brainless but I'm not," Sakura looked at him, "Others would probably hide in their shells from the insults they receive but I'm not like them. I'll show these villagers what I'm made of!"

Neji chuckled making Sakura look at him in utter confusion. "I guess you don't believe me either, do you Neji?"

"It's not that. You're right, you're not stupid. In fact, you're extremely observant and you bothered to care about me. No one has done that little act since I was 4," Neji muttered, "Ever since my father died, no one bothered to care for me. My mother died when I was born so I only had my father left."

"My uncle….. He's the reason my father died and I will stop at nothing to get my revenge," Neji said, determined.

"Don't let your hate get the better of you, Neji," Sakura wisely told him.

Neji fumed and glared at Sakura. "What would you know?! You don't have any parents and you've never known how it feels like to have one!"

"Which is why, if I let my hate cloud my judgment, I'd probably turn against the village thinking that was the reason for my parents' death. But I don't know the truth. In the end, I'd only be left with no one but my guilt and loneliness," Sakura explained. "I sometimes wish that my parents were here with me although I don't even know who they are."

"But… I want to find out about the truth! The only way is to follow my desire; to graduate from the academy and become the greatest ninja that is known to history and mankind!" Sakura exclaimed.

Neji's glare softened. "I apologize, Sakura. I suppose you're right. I should find out the truth instead of letting my anger cloud my rationality."

"See? I'm not stupid! I'm smart!" Sakura grinned.

Neji chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"You don't hate your family, do you?" Sakura asked. This took Neji by surprise.

"I used to but the advice you gave me made me think about it. I'll talk to my uncle soon."

"Good to know that you're changing, Neji! The sun's going down, I gotta get back home," Sakura stood up.

"Shall we meet here again at the same time tomorrow?" Neji asked.

"Sure! See you tomorrow, Neji!" Sakura waved, running off.

Neji allowed a small smile to grace his features and he turned on his heel to walk back home.

'It's time I have a long chat with uncle.'

* * *

Sakura got home safely and entered her apartment, only to find the 3rd Hokage standing in her living room.

"Hokage-jiichan!" Sakura exclaimed, grabbing a hold of his left leg.

"My, my Sakura. Where have you been all day?" The 3rd asked as he picked her up into his embrace.

"Hihi! I've made new friends, jiichan!"

"Oh? Who are they, Sakura-chan?"

"The first friend I made was Namikaze Naruto and I also met his mother, Uzumaki Kushina-san! Today, I've made another friend. His name is Hyuga Neji!"

The 3rd looked at her in surprise. 'Hyuga Neji?' "That's great to hear, Sakura-chan!"

"Isn't it, jiichan? I have friends now so I won't be lonely anymore!"

The 3rd nodded. "Indeed, that you won't be anymore."

Sakura grinned as she gave the Hokage another bear hug before letting him go.

"Well, Sakura-chan. My duties as Hokage need to be overseen. I'm very glad you've made new friends and cherish them well, alright?"

"Uhn! I'll keep them as close to me as possible!" Sakura grinned.

The Hokage laughed. "I'll check on you again tomorrow, Sakura-chan so behave well. I brought you dinner by the way. It's on the table."

"Thanks, jiichan!" "Anytime, little cherry blossom."

With that last goodbye, the Hokage left through her front door. Sakura whispered 'Itadakimasu' as she dug into the bento that was prepared for her.

* * *

Neji had arrived back at the Hyuga Compound and immediately sought his uncle.

 _ **Knock Knock**_

"Yes, Neji. Come in," came the deep, strong voice of the Hyuga leader, Hiashi.

Neji allowed himself in and sat down in front of his uncle.

"It's not every day you'd come to me so what seems to be the problem?"

Neji looked at Hiashi, dead in the eye, before he averted his eyes to stare at the wall.

"Tell me about my father's death."

Hiashi looked skeptical for a second before he put his cold façade back on.

"Why are you asking me this, nephew?"

"A certain person told me to not let my anger cloud my judgment so humor me."

Hiashi gave a small sigh and nodded. "If that is what you wish then very well."

"A Hidden Cloud Head ninja visited Konoha 2 years ago and attempted to kidnap Hinata to gain the secrets of the Byakugan but I stopped and killed him. Kumo insisted that my actions were a declaration of war between the two villages and they wanted my body as compensation to avoid any hostility. I was willing to do it to protect Konoha, however, that would mean that Kumo would have the Byakugan. Hizashi volunteered and despite my protests, turned himself in as the cursed seal would destroy the Byakugan once he died."

Neji looked down as his hands balled into a fist.

"Why? Why did he do that?"

"He wanted to protect his comrades, even if it meant that he would have to sacrifice himself."

Neji's eyes widened and he looked at Hiashi.

"I believe your father was a great shinobi."


End file.
